Shangela
| tribes = | place = 12/18 | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 16 }} Shangela is a contestant from . Armed with an Advantage Menu, Shangela controlled the original Plastics tribe alongside her "secret ally" Danny. When Anthony and Coop joined her tribe, Shangela antagonized them, giving Jeeven a reason to force the tribe against her. His plan worked, and Shangela was eliminated a cycle before the merge. Profile Name (Age): Shangela (16) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: British Summer Time Occupation: Student Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: I'm usually very chaotic lmao, but I think I want to just focus on being social this time. I want to try and form tight relationships. I also want to try find a ride or die early on, someone that I can be 100% loyal to. I don't want to be seen as a leader, because then there will be a target on my back. I'm gonna try my best to blend in, while still building up relationships. Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: I think my biggest strength is that I'm easy to get along with. I can get to know people and bond with them really easily. My biggest weakness is probably that sometimes I overplay and I'm too chaotic lmao. I need to try tone that down for this season! Do you consider yourself a Brain, a Beauty or a Brawn? I think I'm a Beauty. Idk I'm not anymore intelligent than anyone else and I suck at comps! Who do you think has the best chance in the game of SURVIVOR: Brains, Beauty, or Brawn? I mean I would say Brains, for obvious reasons, but in the two BvBvB survivor seasons, a Brawn has won and a Beauty has won, not a Brain! I think I would say Beauty, because typically they're the ones that are the most social and easiest to get along with. Why will you survive SURVIVOR: I think I can form tight relationships. If I can try stop the chaos from jumping out and just try to stay under the radar, I could definitely do well! Survivor Shangela started on the Plastics tribe along with other people who were dubbed "Beauties." Right away, Shangela found the Advantage Menu, becoming the first contestant to do so. She also bonded with her tribemates Brody and Jeeven over their mutual dislike of the others on their tribe. Shangela secretly bonded with Danny him about her Advantage Menu. She would later tell Brody and Jeeven as well. Brody caused the tribe to lose by forcing himself to sit out despite Shangela not being able to play. Her and Danny started a plot to blindside Brody, but in order to protect herself, she ordered Individual Immunity from her Advantage Menu. Her plan worked with Brody being sent home and Jeeven being left on the outs. When Anthony and Coop joined the tribe after a Tribe Switch, Shangela and Danny made sure they were excluded and also antagonized Coop because he admitted to following a woman for the Scavenger Hunt. As more time passed, Shangela and Andrea teamed up to control the votes. Jeeven, seeing as though he had nothing to lose, was trying to put anything together to save himself. He got Danny on board with blindsiding Shangela for playing both sides of the tribe. Anne and Andrea jumped on board as well, forcing Shangela out of the game shortly before the merge. Voting History In Episode 5, the vote ended with a 3-3-1 tie between Anthony and Coop, forcing a revote. Shangela did not change her vote on the revote. Trivia * Shangela is the first contestant to obtain the Advantage Menu. * Shangela is one of nine contestants to receive Individual Immunity before the merge. The others are Chad and Pory in , Drew and Mae in , Ryan C. in , Denver in , and Jack and Vooper in . References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:North Shore Contestants Category:Plastics Tribe Category:12th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: North Shore